<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling by lesbianchloeprice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113921">love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchloeprice/pseuds/lesbianchloeprice'>lesbianchloeprice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tenderness, because we need more soft fics okay, soft ellie, the plot is just ellie loving dina and being happy, these girls deserve the world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchloeprice/pseuds/lesbianchloeprice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After all this time, Dina’s beauty is still enough to take her breath away, even in an old, spit up-stained camisole, hair messy and dark purple circles ringing her eyes. In fact, Ellie realizes with a start, she doesn’t think Dina’s ever looked more beautiful than she does right now, moonlight filtering through the curtains and making her tired eyes glow, and she can’t resist the temptation any longer.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>OR</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i> Things are good, and Ellie is so in love that it hurts.</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so it's been SO long since I've posted anything, but school and work really kicked my ass and I just didn't have the time or motivation to do much writing :( </p><p>But!! I'm on winter break now (and my dad was just diagnosed with covid, so that means two weeks of isolation for me), so I'm hoping to churn out some fics while I have the free time! I have so much in my drafts right now that just need to be completed, I"m looking forward to seeing your reactions!! </p><p>Some of my current WIPs consist of: multi chapter royal au, holiday wholesomeness, more smut (because i'm an absolute fiend apparently), and a happy family fic that will be a Christmas gift to a dear friend. </p><p>Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!! I appreciate every comment and kudos &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s dark and it’s quiet and for the first time in nearly two months, Dina and Ellie have a moment to themselves. The weeks have been hectic since the baby arrived, but there is something about witnessing new life in its rawest, most vulnerable form that makes Ellie feel like she’s choking and like she’s breathing for the first time all at once. The tiny, sleeping form of their son makes her heartbeat stutter in her chest and her eyes shine with tears of pride and grief and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope </span>
  </em>
  <span>(something she hasn’t felt since knees and hands pressed into her back, forced to watch in helpless horror as the closest person she’s ever had to family’s blood and brains splatter across the wall with one final swing of a club). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But tonight their boy is swaddled tight, sleeping soundly by himself in his crib for the first time in his seven weeks of life, and Ellie and Dina both find themselves sadder than they expected, their bed feeling almost empty without their precious JJ snuggled between them. Which is silly, really, since he is just steps away, and they both desperately need sleep (though Ellie doubts she’ll get much under any circumstance). Dina hovers nervously over the crib, chewing absentmindedly on a thumbnail, and Ellie has to practically drag her from the room. She pulls Dina down the hallway and into her art studio, leaving both doors open in case JJ wakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina glances warily back towards their room and Ellie takes her face in her hands gently, turning her until they’re making eye contact. “He’s okay, Dee,” Ellie reassures, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen out of her loose bun behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ellie reaffirms, eyes soft as she uses her thumb to stroke her girlfriend’s cheek. After all this time, Dina’s beauty is still enough to take her breath away, even in an old, spit up-stained camisole, hair messy and dark purple circles ringing her eyes. In fact, Ellie realizes with a start, she doesn’t think Dina’s ever looked more beautiful than she does right now, moonlight filtering through the curtains and making her tired eyes glow, and she can’t resist the temptation any longer. Slowly, Ellie leans in, pressing her lips to Dina’s in an impossibly soft kiss. She feels her girlfriend stiffen for a millisecond before relaxing under her touch, draping her arms over Ellie’s shoulders and returning the kiss, before pulling apart and resting their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina exhales with a chuckle, running her fingers through Ellie’s hair, shorter than it's been in a long time. “I still can’t believe you cut your hair with the garden shears.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie scoffs playfully, “You know you love it,” and the low, rumbling laughter coming from her girlfriend makes her chest bloom with warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand there like that for a long moment, holding each other in the peaceful quiet of the night, before Ellie moves to press her lips against Dina’s again, more insistently, and this time she is met with no hesitation. Eagerly, Dina opens her mouth wider to allow Ellie’s tongue better access, letting out a soft moan when Ellie’s hands slide past her waist to cup her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ellie,” Dina breathes, burying her face in the crook of Ellie’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie pauses, planting a kiss against Dina’s hair. “Can I… I mean, has it been enough time? Or-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can finish her sentence Dina’s lips slam against hers, the kiss quickly growing in intensity until she eventually has to break away, both panting as they catch their breath. “Shit,” is all Ellie manages to say, mouth tingling from the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina’s eyes are half-lidded, her lips red and swollen and twitching into a smile as she responds. “Too much time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lean in simultaneously, an almost magnetic force drawing them together as their lips collide once more, bodies pressed flush against each other as Dina grabs fistfulls of Ellie’s hair, deepening the kiss. Ellie sucks Dina’s lower lip into her mouth, tugging on it with her teeth and eliciting a breathy moan from her girlfriend, before slowly sliding her hands underneath the thin fabric of Dina’s camisole, palms splaying across the soft skin of her abdomen. Dina sucks in a breath, moving to rest her forehead against Ellie’s shoulder as her hands slowly creep up the length of Dina’s body, and she shudders when Ellie’s fingers brush against the swell of her breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Ellie asks, pausing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina exhales in a laugh, hot breath tickling the skin of Ellie’s neck. “Just touch me, you goof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all the permission Ellie needs as she moves to tug at the hem of Dina’s top, pulling it off and letting it drop to the floor. The dim moonlight accentuates Dina’s curves, making her skin glow almost ethereally, and Ellie licks her lips, mouth suddenly going dry as she takes in the sight before her. Though she’s seen Dina topless more often than not the past two months, this is the first time she’s seen her like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>without their son attached to her, her dark eyes filled with fiery lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to wait any longer, Ellie’s hands find Dina’s waist and she carefully guides her across the room, pressing gentle kisses to her neck until they reach their destination. Dina’s knees find the back of a chair and she sits, complying wordlessly with Ellie’s unspoken request. As soon as she’s seated, Ellie tugs off her own shirt before straddling Dina’s lap, pressing their lips together in another searing kiss as her hands begin to explore Dina’s torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they break apart, Ellie kisses her way down Dina’s neck and across her collarbone, smiling at the low moans that meet her ears whenever she reaches an especially sensitive spot. “You’re beautiful,” Ellie breathes, her fingers tracing the deep purple lines that decorate her stomach. “So beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina’s breath hitches. “Ellie…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Slowly, Ellie begins moving down until she’s kneeling in front of Dina, hands finding her waist as she leans in. Ellie feels the goosebumps spread across Dina’s skin when her lips ghost over her stretch marks, making sure to press gentle, lingering kisses across every one of them, all while using her hands to massage Dina’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina leans back, eyes fluttering shut as her fingers tangle in Ellie’s hair. “That’s good,” she murmurs, humming in approval as Ellie’s hands move to massage her lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After working out a few knots, Ellie tugs at Dina’s hips without warning, sliding her forward in the chair and causing her legs to fall open around her. Dina gasps sharply, fists tightening their grip in Ellie’s hair, before exhaling in a moan when Ellie kisses her over her damp boxers. The sound sends a bolt of electricity through Ellie’s body, nearly moaning herself. God, it’s been too long since she’s heard that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina wiggles and Ellie can take a hint, grabbing the waistband of her underwear and pulling them down her legs, before letting Dina kick them the rest of the way off. The sight that greets her makes Ellie burn from the inside out, and she’s moving in before she realizes what she’s doing, planting hot, open-mouthed kisses to Dina’s inner thighs on her way. One of Dina’s hands remains fisted in Ellie’s hair, while the other clutches the edge of the chair with a white-knuckled grip, her hips twitching with anticipation as Ellie’s lips draw closer to her destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie’s nose brushes against damp curls, and when she takes a breath she is surrounded by the smell of Dina, the familiar scent sending a jolt of heat straight to Ellie’s core. She can’t wait any longer, hands wrapped firmly around Dina’s hips as she closes the distance, pressing a soft kiss to her clit before licking a long stripe up her center. Dina’s mouth falls open in a choked cry, releasing her grip on the chair to try and muffle the noises spilling from her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie moans against Dina, relishing the hushed cries coming from above her and the sting of Dina’s nails digging into her scalp, everything else fading until they’re the only two people in the universe. The taste of Dina’s arousal is addicting, sharp and tangy and so deliciously </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it makes Ellie’s heart stutter in her chest, and she wonders if it’s possible to get drunk on something that’s not alcohol. Ellie continues her ministrations, alternating between fast strokes of her tongue and slow, languid circles directly against her clit, and soon Dina’s thighs are trembling, shifting her position until her legs are looped over Ellie’s shoulders, allowing her better access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t stop,” Dina pants, voice half-muffled against the hand pressed against her mouth in an effort to stay quiet. Ellie glances up at the sound of her voice, movements slowing as she admires the view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of Dina’s hair is pulled back in a sloppy bun, but her flyaways are now plastered to her forehead, skin shining with sweat as her chest rises and falls rapidly. Her eyes are shut and she’s biting her lip, and for the second time that night Ellie is struck by her radiance. Everything from her thick eyelashes, to the freckles dotting her shoulders, to her soft stomach, takes Ellie’s breath away, and she moves her hands to grip Dina’s waist, rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling so full of love she might burst, Ellie pulls away, pressing an impulsive kiss to Dina’s inner thigh before glancing up again. At the sudden loss of contact, Dina’s hips jut forward, a keening whine escaping her lips, and she opens her eyes, pupils blown wide as she watches Ellie with a pleading look on her face. “Ellie, Ellie-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Ellie whispers, voice hoarse, and she dips back in, taking Dina’s clit in her mouth and sucking before pulling away once more. “So fucking beautiful, you taste so good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina cries out, momentarily forgetting that she’s trying to be quiet as her heels dig into Ellie’s shoulder blades, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please…” Her voice is shrill, hinging on desperate, and it stokes the flames coiling in her belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, how could Ellie say no to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting another second, Ellie leans in and picks up where she left off, but this time more fervently, spurred on by the little moans and gasps and cries coming from above her. Her pace is relentless and soon her jaw is aching, but there’s no way she could stop now even if she wanted to (which she certainly didn’t), not with the pressure of Dina’s heels against her back, her shaking fingers holding Ellie’s head in place as her hips grind against her tongue. It’s not long before Dina’s muscles begin stiffening, the movement of her hips losing their rhythm as they buck erratically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close,” Dina gasps, voice strained. “Please don’t stop, oh my god, El.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie pulls back just enough to whisper, “Come for me, baby,” and all it takes is one last stroke of her tongue for Dina to unravel. Her body stiffens, mouth falling open in a silent cry before she tumbles over the edge, limbs shaking as she ruts against Ellie’s face. Ellie’s movements slow but don’t stop, fingers massaging Dina’s hips as she helps her ride out her orgasm, until finally Dina slumps against the chair, body going limp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dina releases her ironclad grip in Ellie’s hair, Ellie pulls back to wipe her mouth and chin against her bare shoulder, heartbeat still thundering in her chest as she drinks in Dina’s form, splayed and open before her. Dina, still trying to catch her breath, looks down at Ellie through drooping lids, a lazy smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she says, voice coming out in a whisper, and Ellie can’t stop the grin that spreads across her face, resting her cheek against Dina’s knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, beautiful,” she murmurs in response, chest feeling light. “You come here often?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina giggles, carding her fingers through Ellie’s tangled hair, scratching gently at the base of her scalp and making Ellie hum as her eyes close. “You’re such a dork.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but you’re the one who loves a dork,” Ellie teases, moving her hands to trace shapes against the skin of Dina’s leg. “So who’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> winner here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still think that’s me,” Dina says, voice impossibly soft, and Ellie can feel her cheeks flush, suddenly grateful that Dina can’t see her face in this position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence for a moment before Dina tugs at Ellie’s hair, making her look up and meet her eyes. “C’mere, baby,” and Ellie complies, pushing herself up and straddling her girlfriend’s lap again. Dina’s strong arms wrap around Ellie’s lower back, effectively holding her in place as she presses a gentle kiss to her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Ellie whispers after they pull away, their lips hovering just inches away from each other, and Dina smiles, pecking at the corner of Ellie’s mouth before responding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Ellie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But their moment together is interrupted by the sudden wail coming from down the hall, and the women look at each other knowingly. “That’s our cue,” Dina mumbles, smiling at Ellie apologetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure is,” Ellie sighs, standing up and beginning the task of locating all of the various articles of clothing discarded around the room. Dina finds the boxers she stole from Ellie and tugs them on, glancing over her shoulder while she walks towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother with the shirt, he’s probably hungry anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted.” It doesn’t take long for Ellie to find her own top, pulling it on and trailing behind Dina as they make their way back to their room, the sound of their son’s cries increasing in pitch as they get closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina heads straight for the crib, demeanor immediately shifting as she gently lifts his swaddled form. “Aw, what’s the matter, bubba? You hungry?” JJ immediately calms in her arms, and with a little help from Dina, he quickly attaches himself to her, drinking eagerly. “Yeah, that’s it. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>hungry, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Dina croon over their son, her muscular arms making him look even tinier as she cradles him, every movement gentle and loving, makes Ellie ache, and she has to sit down as the sudden wave of emotion threatens to consume her. She doesn’t think she’s ever felt so much love in her entire life, and while that thought frightened her, it also filled her with the most beautiful, comforting warmth. For the first time since Joel’s death, Ellie feels completely and utterly at peace, and when Dina’s gaze flickers to her spot on the bed, Ellie just smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, both Dina and JJ sound asleep, Ellie pulls her journal out, flipping it open to a new page and quickly jotting something down, before tucking it back in its spot and joining Dina in their bed. It was just one word, simple yet all-encompassing, and it settles somewhere deep in her chest as she loops her arm around Dina’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forever. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep comes easy that night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr @ martymulder</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>